


The Sentinel and the Hollow

by thalaivi



Category: CSI: Miami, The Originals (TV), The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalaivi/pseuds/thalaivi
Summary: "Wait you're telling me we have to find two people from the thinnest of legends... this Sentinel and his guide and wait for the... shaman to assume his powers",  Hayley Marshall asked"Yes", Vincent Griffith responded calmly. "Because this is the only way I know to defeat the Hollow and save Hope and New Orleans"
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Horatio Caine/Tim Speedle, Kol Mikaelson/ OMC
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know another story... But this is something that's been floating around in my head for a while. I even wrote different versions of this. The Sentinel is a show I saw a long time ago and fell in love with completely. In many ways it was the first and for a time the only TV show with supernatural elements I watched; at least until TVD and TO came along. I realize the supernatural powers were never really explored too much on the show and the story was about police procedurals but in a way this gives me creative licence. Fair warning though I haven't seen the episodes in a while and I can't find a site that streams them so I may get the details wrong especially as far as the whole shaman thing's concerned
> 
> Though there are three fandoms involved as always I love CSI Miami and its characters too much, so the focus will be on them. But the other characters from other fandoms will get their fair share as well
> 
> I have stuck - at least for now - to mostly canon for TO and TVD (Elena and Damon will not be making an appearance and Stefan is dead) I'm gonna ignore the Other side is destroyed part though. Cos... well I need the Other side
> 
> The main changes are Kol Mikaelson is released accidentally somewhere in the early nineteen forties or fifties, hides from Klaus and creates a life for himself. Which means Kol and Davina never happen. Sorry guys I'm not a fan of that pairing
> 
> Blair and Jim are retired and are living peacefully before they're pulled into all the mess again
> 
> CSI Miami is completely AU. At least after S3.
> 
> Oh and I hate Klaus Mikaelson's character so he never gets a positive role in any story I write so if you're a Klaus fan, stop and close this page
> 
> Elijah might seem a little OOC to you guys but I don't know I really think the character is a bit wishy-washy when it comes to Klaus. I mean he loves Klaus one day then hates him the next. Elijah/ Hayley pairing is just as rocky as in canon for all the wrong reasons
> 
> Freya Mikaelson is marginal in these stories so she and the werewolf never happen. That's mostly it to get started..
> 
> As always a huge thank you to everyone who's ever read my stories

Isolation. That was the key to creating a Sentinel. A week, a month, a year… the timeframe didn’t seem to matter but what every source agreed on as a requirement was the complete and total isolation of the subject

“Eric Delko?” The question from the brunette in a suit had Eric ‘Delko’ Delektorsky’s head snap up from under the hood of the car he’d been tuning up for the better part of half-hour

“Yeah can I help you?”, he asked surprised to have been traced by someone to his ‘new’ home

“Emily Prentiss FBI”, the brunette said holding up her badge and he struggled to place the name. “I need you to come with me”

“Why?”, Eric asked her suspiciously even as his boss came over to see what the hold-up was

“Delko”, he snapped. “If you’re in trouble again…”, he continued in Spanish

“He isn’t”, Prentiss responded in the same language and Eric raised an eyebrow impressed. She switched to English seamlessly. “I still need you to come with me. It’s about… it’s about a missing persons case” Her tentative pause had his eyes widening and despite himself hope crept into his heart

“Do you…”. He choked cleared his throat and tried again. “Are they… I mean…”

“I need you to come with me”, Prentiss said with a pointed look and he shut up. “Oh and you might wanna give notice cos I don’t think you’re coming back here”. Eric hesitated and she shook her head. “Detective Tripp may still be in Miami but he is in his own words ‘ready to drag your ass back if needed’”

That had him giving a resigned sigh. Frank Tripp was as dogged as they came and he knew the detective would do exactly as he threatened. “Ok. She’s right I’m quitting”, he told his boss who looked flabbergasted

“You can’t just leave me in the middle of…”

Ignoring the rant Prentiss and Eric walked away from the garage

His knee bounced the whole way in the private plane they were flying to D.C. in and Prentiss felt nauseous just looking at it. “For fuck’s sake Delko”, Detective Frank Tripp of the Miami P.D. snapped and Eric smiled sheepishly

“Sorry Frank. Just… just nervous”

“Trust me kid”, Tripp said settling back in his seat. “My stomach’s in knots too but you’re vibrating enough to send us crashing”, he teased and Eric rolled his eyes looking in that moment like the care-free young man he’d met a few years ago before life had hit him hard. 

His amusement faded at the tentative question. “You… you think… you think they… they’d wanna see me”

“I don’t think either of them will ever let you out of their sight again”, Tripp said confidently and Eric believed him despite himself

“This way”, Prentiss directed him through the maze that was the hospital corridor then stopped in front of a private room. “They’re in there”

“Don’t you dare kid”, Tripp said and pushed past Eric to open the door. Eric glared when he was literally swept into the room by the detective’s wide shoulder. Then his eyes fell on the bed… beds and he froze. Tripp now that he’d gotten him inside knowing there was no way he was going to lose the Cuban indulged himself by reaching the bedside of his friend in two strides

“It’s damn good to see you Lt.”, he said shaking the hand of Horatio ‘H’ Caine, the redheaded Lt. of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab

“Frank” Horatio acknowledged the Texan with a smile then turned his eyes to the young man who was yet to say a word. “How are you Eric?”, he asked in that soft baritone Eric had missed hearing so much.

“Kid”, another voice said and Eric’s head snapped to the second person in the hospital room. A mewling sob emerged from his throat even as he fought to control his emotions and failed miserably. “Kid c’mon”, Timothy ‘Speed’ Speedle also of the Crime Lab said as he tried to sit up before he was stopped by the forbidding glare of Dr. Alexx Woods M.E. of the Miami-Dade P.D. and Speed’s personal mother hen

“Baby”, Alexx said standing up and cupping Eric’s cheek. She was one of the few people apart from Tripp who had known exactly what the young man Speed so cherished had gone through the last few months. She was also one of the few who had stayed by his side through all the hell he’d had to endure never faltering in her love for him. “C’mon honey”, she said knowing that there would be no way she could move him on her own on an ordinary day but shock it seemed had made Eric malleable

“Alexx?”, Speed asked worried but it was Tripp who answered

“Let’s… he… let’s give him a minute. He took your disappearance hard is all”. Hard of course didn’t even begin to describe the last few months but the detective didn’t have a better word for it

“Kid”, Speed repeated then grasped Eric’s arm when he was within reach. That broke the dam and Eric had Speed in a stranglehold the next second as his shoulders heaved. “What the hell happened?”, Speed asked and it was once again Tripp who answered with a simple, “You guys disappeared”

It took Eric at least five minutes to get himself under control but even then he refused to let go of Speed whose worry was through the roof. Meeting Horatio’s concerned eyes he tried to pull Eric back but the Cuban refused and he gave in and held him close. “What happened? Why the hell are you guys…?” He stopped as he figured it out and so did Horatio

“You thought we were dead”. Eric flinched violently and Speed automatically soothed him with nonsense words of comfort. “But why Frank?”

“Because…” Even Tripp had to clear his throat. “I don’t know where to start Horatio”

“How about the beginning then”, Speed suggested but was interrupted by Prentiss reentering the room in the company of a stern looking man who she introduced to everyone as Special Agent Aaron Hotchner

“Lt.”, Hotchner said with a nod. “I understand you and Officer Speedle are recovering but we were hoping to get a statement from you”

“Considering the last memory either of us have is leaving for the crime scene in the Glades a week ago I think…”. Horatio stopped when both Alexx and Tripp looked shocked. Even Eric moved away from Speed’s arms. “I take it, it wasn’t a week ago. Are you saying the doctor was wrong in his diagnosis?”

Alexx picked up his chart in answer. “But this doesn’t make sense”

“What do you mean?”, Eric asked hoarsely

“You both… your… but you’re both fine”

“And we shouldn’t be because?”, Speed asked Alexx sarcastically

“Because Timmy, the two of you… whoever held you must have taken care of you. Because you both… I should’ve…”

“Alexx”, Speed interrupted frustrated at her cryptic words but it was Eric who provided the answer

His eyes anywhere but on his two friends his tone wooden… “Because the two of you had been missing for five months, twenty days and six hours before I laid eyes on you”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stopped watching TVD after Season 3 after they killed Ric off, which means I know nothing of the Silas storyline. I did watch the prequel to the Originals and a bit of Katherine. Anything else comes from research on the net about the episodes. With Originals I stopped watching mid-season 3 after Rebekkah was staked by Elijah and Cami and Jackson died. The stories became too boring after that
> 
> Now I generally know what happened in Seasons 4 and 5 and I know how Marcel becomes the Beast but - and this is why I need the Other Side to still exist - because I have no clue how the ancestors work and how Davina's death happens and I didn't bother exploring that. Frankly I don't like any of the witches in TO and though I think Bonnie's somewhat of a hypocrite, Vincent, Davina and Freya are worse. Frankly if not for Damon and Elijah - or at least Ian Sommerhalder and Daniel Gillies and their wonderful acting - I might have never watched either show. Oh I almost forgot Caroline. She's the best vampire as far as I'm concerned but again they spoilt her in Season 6
> 
> Anyway the point is this is after TVD ends and just after the Hollow's threat is known as far as timeline's for those two shows are concerned but again I don't know how the hollow comes back to life and anyway I won't be focussing too much on that just yet
> 
> As for Miami of course except for the episode which I shall never watch - aka the one in which Speed supposedly dies; yes I shall forever be in denial about that - I might have gotten to the point where I've memorized the dialogues. Anyways as far as Miami is concerned the first chapter is somewhere around end of Season 3 to mid-season 4 though of course everything from early Season 3s an AU
> 
> Did I mention I'm not a fan of Hayley either. I mean that scene in Season 2 Episode 9 is where she annoys me the most. They act as if she's a saint or something the way they show her nursing Hope. She's just as much a killer as the rest of them. I know, I know it's a show about vampires. But then don't try to make them nice guys. Keep them ambivalent like Damon or Elijah

Eight months ago

“You say this Hollow wants my daughter’s life, you claim it will use Hope’s power against her. But in reality it could be a ploy to drive us away from New Orleans for your own gains witch”, Niklaus Mikaelson the werewolf-vampire hybrid spat his eyes on Vincent Griffith who looked to be at the end of his rope

“Klaus”, Freya Mikaelson who was also a witch and Klaus’ eldest sibling tried. “Vincent is only telling us what he knows, what he’s seen. He’s giving us a warning and I think we should be grateful”

“I would think you would be more cooperative of your family sister instead of standing by a witch who has caused us nothing but…”

“You know what Klaus”, Vincent interrupted. “Let’s not forget I don’t have to do anything. You already lost when your brother tried to kill Marcel. I mean, he’s the strongest creature on the planet and if I wanted you out of New Orleans all I gotta do is stand back and let Marcel kill you”. Klaus turned away unhappy but he wasn’t done. “None of you absolutely none of you”, he continued including Elijah Mikaleson vampire and older brother to Klaus who had chosen to remain silent in his gaze. “Deserve anything but death”

“You do not get to judge…”

“Niklaus please shut up and let Mr. Griffiths speak”, Elijah said tone barely civil and Klaus obeyed

“All I care about”, Vincent said his eyes now on Freya, “Is that little girl’s life and the fate of New Orleans. Because if there’s someone in your family who’s truly innocent it’s Hope”

“What do you propose?”, Freya asked just as uncomfortable as the rest of her family to be collaborating with who she saw as the enemy. But as Vincent had said this affected Hope and all she wanted was to protect her niece

“Oh come off it mate, you’re saying you’re coming with us for two weeks?”, Kol Mikaelson asked his friend Eric Delko shocked. “You mean that Lt. of yours and Speedle are letting you go”

“Fuck off Kol”, Eric said though the grin on his face made the curse benign. “You’re acting as if Speed’s my keeper”

“You mean he’s not man?”, Ethan Rutherford, Kol’s partner asked and Eric rolled his eyes

“You guys are hilarious but considering Speed and Horatio are going on their own vacation”, he said with a grin. “So, you said something about leaving tomorrow”

“Ten bucks says you go back in a couple of days”

“I’ll raise you a hundred and lower the time to a few hours mate”

Eric glared then flipped the bird at his friends

“I win”, Ethan said when Eric’s phone rang early in the morning on Monday. Eric when the display said Caine groaned and handed Ethan ten bucks

“Yeah H”, he said tone resigned while Kol erupted in cackles

“Gentlemen, sorry to cut your vacation short”, Horatio said apologetic when Eric and Speed met him at the crime scene

“No problem”, Speed said immediately and Eric resisted the urge to kick his ass. He had of course gone off with Horatio and… and Horatio said something about the boat crashing into the bridge distracting him effectively

“Cars are such a bad investment. I’m just happy I have my bike”. Horatio rolled his eyes

“Someday we may need something with doors”, he teased feeling mischievous and Speed blanched then glared

“I got plenty of time for that”, he muttered and Horatio couldn’t help but chuckle

“Speed”, Horatio yelled when he heard the dreaded click. Speed’s gun was clean, he’d cleaned it himself. He barely had time to dive for his lover before Speed fell back. “Speed”, Horatio yelled again instinct more than his head keeping him alive. Precious seconds flew by before he was able to kneel next to the trace expert but he knew if he got shot then Speed wouldn’t get the help he so badly needed

“Hang in there Speed”, he said as he pulled out the radio. “I need paramedics”. The blood from the mouth scared him. He knew it was a bad sign. “Stay with me Speed. Please stay with me”, he begged

By the time Tripp got to the store with a panicked Eric, Speed was barely alive. “Horatio”, Tripp said when he spotted the lost looking redhead. “What the hell happened?”

“Horatio”, Calleigh added as she got off the Hummer with Alexx who along with a dazed Eric made a beeline for the paramedics

Horatio took a deep breath in an effort to regain his composure. “Speed’s weapon failed to fire Calleigh and I need… need you to…”

“I’ll handle it Horatio”, Calleigh said when he faltered

“Frank, I need Eric back at P.D.”, Horatio said aware of what he was asking and the cost involved. “I… I need to find the boy”

“I’ll… I’ll get him back but… Speedle…”

Tripp didn’t finish the question and Horatio swallowed. “Speed… Speed took a shot to the chest. The medics are…”. He pointed helplessly to the ambulance. “C’mon Frank, we have a job to do”

Eric wouldn’t know how he got through the rest of the evening without passing out but a few hours later and they had a location on the boy. “You’re not going to the bay alone”, he warned Horatio not even caring the man was his boss. Not at the moment. Later he’d reflect on his stupidity but right at the moment his only thought was the redhead had to be alive when Speed woke up

“Alexx”, Horatio said when he rushed to Speed’s room along with Eric both of them liberally covered in water and mud

“Horatio, Eric. Are you guys…”

“We’re fine. How’s Tim?”, Eric interrupted her his eyes on the door as if he could see through the wood. Alexx’s face fell and he swore his heart stopped

“They… they got the bullet out but the blood loss. They’re not sure… You need to change clothes honey”, Alexx said firmly when Eric tried to push past her. “You both need to shower and change clothes because right now an infection is deadly to Timmy”

“C’mon Eric”, Horatio said. “Alexx is right. We need to go back to CSI for a bit. She’ll stay here with him”

Eric wanted to protest but chose to listen to Horatio. He wouldn’t know it yet but his compliance would be the key to Speed’s recovery

“Can’t this wreck go any faster”, Ethan Rutherford said frustrated then ignored the glare Kol shot him. 

“I’m already pushing a hundred mate and I’ve had to compel two coppers already. If we cause an accident Eric will be pissed”

“If he’s still alive”, Ethan said worriedly biting his lip and Kol’s disposition softened

“We don’t know if it is Eric, Ethan. For all we know Delko’s lost his phone”

“He’s never lost his phone Kol. Eric’s not like that”

“I know”, Kol said his eyes back on the road

He hadn’t planned on stopping at CSI but when Horatio didn’t show up at P.D in five minutes like he promised Eric took the elevator up to his boss’ office. Paula hailed him from the reception desk and he turned annoyed. “There’s someone waiting…”

“Later Paula”, Eric interrupted her. “Tell them I…”

“Eric” Ethan’s panicked shout had Eric turn to his friends

“Kol, Ethan… vacation…”, he said surprised to see them back in Miami

“Told you he lost his phone mate”, Kol said with a smirk

“Phone fell in the canal”, Eric said on autopilot. “What’re you guys… what’re you doing here”

“You’re all over the news man, or at least your department is”, Ethan explained. “They said a CSI was shot but we didn’t know which one and when we called here they refused to give out information over the phone”

“Yes well compelling someone is easier in person”, Kol said thoughtlessly earning himself a kick to the shin from Ethan

“What?”, Eric asked confused

“Ignore Kol man”, Ethan said. “He’s just being an ass. We just… we needed to know you’re ok”

“I’m fine… I…” Eric ran a hand through his hair. “I just…”

“Eric, you ready”, his boss hailed him

“Um… yeah H… I… One sec”, Eric said then introduced the three of them. Horatio managed a nod.

“I’ll meet you in the lot”, he said briskly then went to the elevator

“One of your friends?”, Ethan asked him gently and he nodded

“Speed… Speedle was… hurt and… I need to go to the hospital man”

“Want us to give you a ride?”

“No Ethan”, Eric said managing a smile. “Horatio can take me. I… I promise I’ll call you guys in a…”

“Go on Eric”, Kol interrupted him. “Where is he…?”

“Grace Memorial”

“We’ll be there with some food for you later man. Go on”, Ethan said as well

“Ethan we can’t”, Kol protested. “Eric could catch us or there might be cameras”

“I can’t believe you’re advising discretion Kol”, Ethan shot back. “Did you see the look on Eric’s face. If anything happens to Speedle, our best friend is done as well man”

“Ethan”, Kol said frustrated. “You don’t know what you’re asking mate”

“I’m not asking anything Kol, I’m telling you what I’m gonna do”

“And if you get caught?”

“I can compel people just the same as you. I may not be an Original but I still have a diluted version of your same powers and my blood’s gonna heal Speedle”

“And what if they’re on vervain”

“Now you’re being ridiculous Kol. Look babe, we… we have the power to save someone’s life and not just any someone. Speed… Eric cares about Speed more than anyone else on the planet man and if anything happens to him… What’s wrong with using what we have to save the life of someone a person I love cares about”

“Should I be jealous of you and Eric”, Kol retorted automatically then winced. “Not what I meant to say love”

Ethan ignored him. “Are you helping me or am I doing this alone”

Kol gave in with a resigned sigh

“I’m not exactly hungry Ethan”, Eric said when Ethan and Kol entered Speed’s hospital room

Ethan, thankful Eric was alone and Horatio Caine didn’t seem to be around didn’t bother wasting any time. “Kol”, he said pointing to the bed and the still unconscious Speed while he compelled Eric. “I need you to sit down and not panic at what you see. I need you to trust me when I say we’re helping Speed. I also need you to not make a sound”

Eric obediently sat back down while Kol helped Speed to a seated position. “He’s dead weight mate. Can’t you help me a little”

“You’re an ass Kol”, Ethan said when Eric turned white but the compulsion meant he remained silent. 

It took the couple working together a minute to make sure Speed swallowed the Original’s blood. “Don’t give him too much”, Ethan chided his partner who glared

“You’re welcome to try mate”, Kol shot back annoyed as he got Speed back to a prone position and attached the IV and the oxygen mask. “He’ll still make a miraculous recovery but it won’t be suspicious. Now can you wipe his memory”, he said pointing to Eric

“Sorry man”, Ethan said turning to Eric with a sheepish smile. “I… I have wished so many times in the last few years to tell you who I really was but…”

“Ethan”, Kol warned him. “You’ll only put him in more danger mate”

“I know Kol”, Ethan said tiredly. He pulled Eric to his feet and squeezed his shoulder. “You… you mean a lot to me man. I mean I already know I make Kol jealous but… all I ever wanted was to protect you”. While Eric couldn’t say anything verbally his eyes spoke volumes and Ethan faltered. But he also knew Kol was right. “I need you to forget you saw us here. We’ll be knocking on this door in a few minutes with food that’s all you’ll remember”

“Ethan”, Kol said when Ethan stopped knowing his lover was going to do something stupid

“I just…”

“No implanting suggestions mate. If you can’t take care of him…”

“Sit back down with Speed, Eric. I’ll see you in a minute”, Ethan said

Both vampires left without paying any attention to the wide dark eyes that had chosen that moment to open

“You know you were being an ass right?”, Horatio asked Speed two days later making the trace expert look contrite

“What? He was getting on my last nerve”, Speed protested. “And anyways it got him to go away with those kids”

“I didn’t realise you trusted Eric with anyone else”, Horatio said amused. “Speed”, he asked when Speed appeared distracted

“They aren’t anyone H. They… Ethan and Kol care about Eric more than I ever realised and… they’ll make sure he’s ok”

“You’re kidding me right”, Hayley Marshall werewolf and mother to Hope Mikaelson said when Vincent explained exactly what they needed to do to drive the Hollow away. “So what you’re ideally saying is we need to find two people out of the thinnest of legends, and not just that, we need to wait until they’re ready… or the… what did you call him again, the shaman is ready to take on the hollow”

“Look Hayley”, Marcel Gerard the most powerful Original on the planet at least for the moment said trying to get her to calm down. “It’s not… as… as impossible as it sounds”

Hayley rounded on him. “Oh it’s not is it? Which part isn’t? The part where we don’t even know if these legends are true, the part where we don’t know who they are…”

“We will know who they are. I have a description”

“A description?”, Hayley asked sarcastically. “Of two humans. There are seven billion people on this planet Vincent”

“You got a better idea?”, Marcel asked her frustrated

“I have one mate”, Klaus said vamping over with Elijah. “We take Hope, we ask Freya to cloak us and we don’t tell anyone where we are”

“Great plan Klaus”, Marcel said sarcastically. “Except what happens when the Hollow comes after Hope”

“The Hollow is not yet resurrected”, Elijah pointed out. “I can stay here and help with… delaying the process indefinitely”

“I’m supposed to trust you again when you killed me?”

“Enough”, Vincent snapped. “Look guys, we can’t… just… take Hope and run fine but the only way to ensure she’s gonna be safe forever is if we destroy the Hollow and this is the only way I know to destroy the Hollow”

“Vincent’s right”, Freya said. “Don’t Klaus”, she added before Klaus could open his mouth. “We need to destroy the Hollow”

“Actually I agree with Klaus for once. I’m done with global crisis. I don’t care about the fate of this world. Why shouldn’t I take my daughter and run?”, Hayley asked them

“Because the Hollow’s not after vampires or witches. It has one target. Your daughter”, Vincent said and Hayley turned away hands wrapped around her middle

“We don’t… we don’t know if these Sentinels or whoever they are… what if they don’t wanna help us”

“Since when do humans get a choice?”, Klaus scoffed. “We compel them and if they cannot be compelled we destroy their world till they agree to help my daughter”

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose at Klaus’ choice of words. “Klaus if you…”, Vincent began before Marcel stopped him

“We don’t have a choice Vince”, he said reluctantly

“That’s because you’re thinking like a vampire Marcel. One of them is a shaman, which means he’s a witch, like me and if any of you think…”

Elijah was the one snapping out an “Enough”, this time. “If we are to do this we need to put aside our differences and work together”, he said firmly. “We need to find these men first. Agreed”

The nods were reluctant at best

“Speedle knows”, Kol said abruptly after they’d dropped Eric off at his place and had been greeted by the trace expert

“Or you could just be paranoid”, Ethan who was too used to his lover’s suspicious nature said his eyes on the road.

“I’m not… All right fine I have been paranoid in the past but I’m certain this time”, Kol insisted. “And I mean to find out if I’m right”

Ethan stopped the car on the shoulder of the road. “Whatever crazy scheme you got, back off man”, he said firmly. “If anything happens to Speedle…”

“Relax Ethan. I won’t kill him”

“Kol”

“Ethan”

“Kol don’t”, Ethan insisted. “Look there’s no way Speedle knows man. If he had would he even let Eric be with us. I mean we all know Eric’s gonna listen to anything Speedle says”. Kol hesitated and Ethan pressed his advantage. “Plus if you’re wrong we’ll have a new mess to clean up”

“Fine. I’ll give in for now”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize when I mentioned timelines during the last chapter that I messed up just that little bit because Sentinel seems to have ended in 1999, CSI Miami began in 2002, TVD in 2009 and Originals in 2013. And considering Miami ended in 2012... I've got a problem so I decided to cheat a little
> 
> While CSI Miami uses a lot of technology - in fact all three CSI shows are really cool there - the only connection to the twentieth century as far as TVD and TO are concerned is cellphones. And the Sentinel only used radios and landlines if I'm not wrong. So...
> 
> Ellison retires around 1995 - I don't know what his age was on the show and I don't care - and along with Sandburg moves to the East Coast; Simon's somehow magically still alive, I suppose I could reduce his age. Stefan dies sometime after S3 of The Originals. I tried to do some quick research and ended up with a headache so as far as I'm concerned Stefan dies a year before Klaus is released. The problem for me is all of this has to happen before 2004 or the dreaded CSI season 3 and in my universe it does. We can pretend the vampires contacted each other via landlines if cellphones weren't so popular back then. I mean they are a thousand years old and depend on magic
> 
> I'm a big - in fact huge - Adam Rodriguez fan. Or at least I've become one since S12 of Criminal minds. So if I write an Eric story you can bet Luke Alvez is gonna be a part of it. As far as I'm concerned they're two different people and I don't care if the twin thing is cliched
> 
> Oh and before I forget Eric's background is as usual a complete AU. Can't fit Luke in otherwise
> 
> I know nothing of Hunters in TVD nor did I watch the bit about Silas like ever

Five months and twenty days ago

The pager beeped startling Tim Speedle who, while he had been expecting this slice of normalcy was nevertheless annoyed at having been pulled away from his coffee. “Ready Speed?”

“Yeah where’s our scene. Don’t tell me”, he said with a groan at Horatio’s grin. “The Glades”

“Did someone say the Glades?”, a laughing Eric asked. “Your lucky day huh Speedle”

But Speed turned to the Cuban the request on his face plain. “Eric c’mon man, it’s my first day back. You don’t want me to fall sick right”

“Sorry Speedle but I got paperwork from my last case”

“Paperwork that’s what you’re going with. I hate you Delko”, he sniped when Eric backed out of the break room

Present time

“You said you hated me”, Eric said crying again. “That was the last thing you said. You said you hated me”. Speed winced at his thoughtless words

“You know I didn’t mean it right?”, he asked Eric tilting his chin up but the Cuban evaded his hands

“You said you hated me”, he repeated and Speed pulled him into a hug

“I swear I didn’t mean it kid. I swear”. His own eyes were filling up

“I…”, Horatio said taking care to keep his voice soft. “I think we should do this later Agents”. Hotch and Prentiss agreed and left without argument

“I won’t say it again”, Speed promised Eric. “I won’t say it again kid. Not even for fun”. He turned helplessly to Horatio who was only beginning to get an understanding of how much Eric had suffered

“What the hell happened Frank?”, he asked but Eric heard him. 

“Please don’t”, he begged. “I don’t wanna remember. Please”. He was hyperventilating by this point

“Ok”, Speed gave in quickly. “We won’t talk about it. How about you lie down beside me. C’mon, just get on the bed and lie down beside me. Alexx, Tripp, help him”, he ordered and they both complied. Eric his head on Speed’s chest and his eyes far away tuned everyone else out after that

“I’m not certain this is… necessary at the moment”, Elijah said as he followed Klaus down to the basement and Kol’s coffin

“Kol knows magic and I do not trust that witch Vincent. He can aid our shaman on his road to knowledge”

“And if Kol refuses to do your bidding. Niklaus you killed the man he loved in front of his eyes”

“The man he loved?”, Klaus asked mockingly. “Kol does not love anyone else except Kol”

Elijah’s eyes first turned sad then angry. “You are without a doubt the most selfish example of a creature I have ever known”, he said losing his temper

“Brother”, Klaus tried but Elijah spoke over him

“You, you will never change. I had hoped after the birth of your daughter, after everything you endured at the hands of Marcellus that you would have compassion for your family, however you…”

“It is for my family, for my daughter that I do this”, Klaus yelled

“You need not have tortured and murdered Ethan Rutherford”, Elijah said raising his voice as well

“Ethan refused to let us use those humans. His morals would have…”

“We could have compelled him Niklaus. We are Originals, Ethan is not”. Klaus turned away at the argument. “The truth was you could not stand Kol’s happiness. You… you were upset Kol had found a life outside of his family, that he did not share in our pain all these years and successfully avoided us at every turn”

“That is not…”

“It is true Niklaus. I… I will admit over the years I failed Kol because of the promise I made you. I always put everyone including our sister beneath you. And I have failed him once again. I have failed our family once again. Kol will hate us Niklaus”, Elijah said firmly. “If you remove that dagger, he will work to destroy your daughter”

“You’re being dramatic Elijah. You presume Kol loved this… this vampire… this human he turned”

“He shared a bed with Ethan for half a century”

“Half a century. We are all a thousand years old”

“And in those thousand years Kol has murdered, he has used, he has plundered. He has never loved. Not till the last century. Think about that before you remove that dagger”. Elijah vamped away with that warning

If breaking the werewolf curse had given Klaus a hybrid army, it had also put a spotlight on him as the most powerful creature on the planet; at least in certain circles removing the aura of myth that had always surrounded him. Not that vampires had been a mystery to those who were nature’s answer to their cruelty. Silas’ hunters may have existed to fulfil Quetsiyah’s revenge. But there were less ‘elite’ roving bands which had their own mission

Protect humans from magic

Alaric Saltzman if he had known about this group back when he’d initially searched for Damon Salvatore would’ve felt right at home with their hatred of ‘monsters’ who sucked humans dry. At least that was one of the rants Phil Brooks, a late-thirties something African American who felt like he’d been doing this hunting shit his whole life heard from the hotheads he was unfortunate enough to ‘train’ on a regular basis

Not that his latest recruit was so bad. Anyone who enjoyed carrying a crossbow around the whole day had to be a little crazy in his book. But there was crazy and there was crazy and luckily for him Luke Alvez fell in the former category

A son of a former army ranger, Luke like most of their recruits had had his life irrevocably changed when his parents had been murdered by a vampire. Luke, along with his five year old sister had hidden in the pantry watching through the keyhole as his parents’ throats were torn open. He’d never know if it was all the confusing smells from the spices – their mom was fond of cooking and the pantry had always housed a wide variety of scent and taste – or if the vampire had had his hunger satiated but both children had been safe and sound till the morning when a neighbour had come to check on them

The police had asked him what he’d seen of course and while a twelve-year old Luke had given them a pretty accurate description of the monster’s face he’d kept the part about the blood sucking to himself correctly guessing that he’d be chucked into the nearest loony bin before he could finish his story. Instead just like Alaric he’d kept looking for the truth, chipping away at the veils behind which vampires hid. 

Phil had found a sixteen-year old Luke hunting a werewolf in far-away Georgia ten years ago and had taken the homeless teenager under his wing. He still wasn’t sure if Luke Alvez was the man’s real name; whilst Luke had been good enough to tell him what had happened to his parents Phil hadn’t been able to even with all his contacts in the military world verify the truth – nor find this sister who had been the other witness

“You know if I were a vamp, you’d be dead by now”

“If you were a vamp I’d have fired this”, Phil said absent-mindedly pointing to his still holstered gun. “You’re getting sloppy kid cos I heard you a mile away”

“No you didn’t”, a grinning Luke Alvez said arms crossed across his chest. “Why the hell do you look so broody anyways? We killed two of Klaus’ demons and we have an update on the location on two more. A good day in anyone’s book don’t you think”

“Yeah well unlike you I don’t get an adrenaline rush from juvenile hunting games”. That earned him an eyeroll. “Anyway something’s up. There’s this cop… Kinney in New Orleans reached out to me a while ago rambling about monsters”

“Yeah well we know Klaus is there as is Marcel Gerard”

“The Beast yeah but Vincent Griffiths and the witches usually step in when things get too bad and…”, Phil intervened knowing Luke was itching to take on Klaus himself

“And we can’t kill Klaus, no civilian can. I’ve heard the story Phil”

“You know I’m getting real annoyed I get so little thanks for keeping your ass safe. We do what we can to protect innocent people Luke and we can’t do that if we’re dead. Klaus is so far outta your league… he’s so far outta all of our leagues”

“So what we just pick off the vampires he turns and leave him to create new ones. All we’re doing is putting a band-aid on a gaping wound. Sooner or later something’s gotta give”

“I think it’s giving”, Phil said ignoring Luke’s rant. He’d heard it all before and Luke despite his angry persona – and Phil couldn’t even blame him considering what he’d gone through – was good enough to follow orders. He suspected the training came from this army dad. “Kinney said Klaus had been captured by Marcel - don’t ask me how he knows – and held prisoner and that he himself was joining what he claimed was a ‘cult’ that would bring real power back to New Orleans”

“So he’s nuts”

Phil ignored the throwaway comment. “I think he’s gotten himself mixed up in something he can’t handle and… I think it’s time I reach out to Vince”

“And you think this Vince guy’s gonna what help your friend? He’s Marcel’s lackey isn’t he?”

“Vince isn’t so bad Luke and I thought you wanted to go to New Orleans. It’ll give you a feel for the place”

Luke glared at what was clearly dangled bait. “Fine”, he grumbled. “I’m in. But if I get a shot at Klaus, I’m taking it”

Phil wished Luke understood just how dangerous Klaus was. “You won’t”, he said confidently

An hour after Eric’s breakdown and Speed breathed a sigh of relief. The Cuban had succumbed to his exhaustion a few minutes ago and had fallen asleep. It had also helped that Tripp, Horatio and Alexx had kept the conversation innocuous avoiding any and all references to the last year or so ever since Speed’s shooting. 

“Alexx find the doctor would you”, Horatio requested

“Horatio”, Alexx protested knowing what he wanted

“We can’t stay here Alexx”, Horatio said. “Quite apart from the fact that we both need shower and shaves”. He grinned when Speed snorted. Even he, who had always been clean shaven now sported a beard and Speed looked like a homeless vagabond. “Eric won’t leave Speed’s side”

“Not unless you have a crowbar and even then it’d be a tough fight”, Speed grumbled. Truth was neither of them had the heart to do anything that would upset the young Cuban

“We need to find a secure place for you to stay pal. Here the feds have a guard on you. I mean we still don’t know who kidnapped you and why”, Tripp pointed out

“I may have a way. Prentiss the fed, she’s my cousin Frank”, Speed explained when the detective raised an eyebrow. “Her house should be big enough for us for a day”

“And tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow we go back to Miami”, Horatio said. “We need to know what happened”. Alexx and Tripp exchanged a glance neither of them missed

“Mind telling us why he looks like hell?”, Speed asked quietly

Tripp hesitated. “He… I don’t think he…”

“He loves you Timmy”, Alexx reminded her friend. “And he took your disappearance the hardest”

“I know him Alexx. Sure he hurts cos of that but there’s something else too. What is it? Why the hell does he look guilty”

“Cos he blamed himself”, Tripp admitted. “We all did”, he said tiredly sitting down. “Me, the kid, Adele. We all blamed ourselves”

“And what about the rest of the lab Frank?” Horatio’s tone told Tripp he was tiring of the run around

Tripp gave in. “The rest of the lab blamed him too”

“What?”, Speed exclaimed loudly then winced when the brown eyes opened suddenly

“What’s wrong”, Eric asked quickly. “What happened?” He realised where he was the next moment. “Did I hurt…”

“No kid… I… Sorry… didn’t mean to wake you”

“Shouldn’t have fallen asleep”, Eric muttered mostly to himself as he rubbed his face. “Tired”

“I don’t think you’ve gotten a lot of sleep lately pal”, Horatio said softly and Eric who hadn’t even realised the rest of them had heard him startled. “You should get some more rest”

“No I… I should…”

“Lie back down”, Speed said tugging his arm. “That’s a good plan”

“Ass”, Eric grumbled and he chuckled. “Tim”, he protested when he realised Speed was serious. “I should…”

“Shut up and listen to him kid. I’ll bet you barely got two hours last night”

“Not you too Frank”

“Eric”

“C’mon baby”

“Gang up on me why don’t all of you”

Prentiss chose to come back providing them with a distraction and Eric used the opportunity to get himself a chair. “The press knows you were found”, she said without preamble. “Word just got out”

Speed and Tripp cursed and Eric blanched but Horatio ignored them. “What does your team want to do Agent Prentiss?”, he asked her calmly

“The BAU wants to know your opinion sir and I volunteered”

“I take it the press has confirmation?”, Horatio asked aware unfortunately of his own popularity in Miami and the tenacity of reporters

“Two cops missing for a while and suddenly showing up is big news Lt. Caine. Anyone from one of the Junior Agents to the Rangers who participated in your rescue could have leaked the information. They were found on the Appalachian trail near Virginia”, she added at Eric’s confused look

“All we can do it seems is confirm the information then”, Horatio surmised. “I don’t see the advantage in keeping them in the dark”

“All due respect Lt.”, Prentiss said guessing where he was going with this. “Neither of you are in any condition to play bait”

“If you even suggest I go hide out while you stay in D.C. I will hurt you”, Speed warned him and Horatio shut his mouth with a snap his displeasure plain

“Not happening H”, Eric added firmly

“Sorry pal, but I’m with the kids on this one”

“Who the hell are you calling a kid Frank?”, Speed grumbled

“Gang up on me why don’t all of you”, Horatio said with a smirk earning himself multiple eye rolls

“So we need to…”, Lt. Megan Donner head of the Miami-Dade day shift broke off mid-sentence as her office door was slammed open by the newest CSI Officer Ryan Wolfe. “Wolfe what…?”, she began but Ryan interrupted her tone frantic

“Horatio and Speedle are alive”

“What?”, a shocked Calleigh Duquesne the lab’s ballistics expert asked her hand over her mouth

“What the hell are you… They aren’t…”. Megan stopped the news sinking. Horatio and Speedle couldn’t be alive she thought. Every evidence they had indicated the two men had died not even twenty-fours after their abduction

“The feds are on T.V. right now. Everyone’s in either the A.V lab or the breakroom”

“At this point all we can tell you is Lt. Horatio Caine and Officer Speedle of Miami P.D. have been for their own safety taken to an undisclosed location. While both men are thankful for all the support they’ve received they’ve also asked to be left alone to recuperate”, a beautiful blond woman said seemingly coming to the end of a press conference

“So they’re ok then. Thank God”, Kat of the bomb squad speaking to her fellow officer Bill said. “Told you Horatio’s invincible”. Most of them in the breakroom seemed to be old-timers and they all either had tears in their eyes or huge grins on their faces. 

“No one knows where they are? I mean… I just… the L.T. he hasn’t… he never takes time off and this place hasn’t been the same without him, Speedle or Delko”, Mike a patrol cop who had often worked with the CSIs especially Eric and Speed said

“Damn right it hasn’t been Mike”, Detective Adele Sevilla a really good friend of both Horatio and Eric said. “But they… they’re fine and that’s all that matters for now”. Then Sevilla spotted Calleigh, Megan and Wolfe and a scowl appeared on her face. “I’ll be downstairs Mike. Tell Valera to give me news on the…”

“Adele”, Calleigh interrupted her. “Adele we couldn’t have…”

“Don’t”, Sevilla warned her. “Do not try to justify what the three of you did”, she said pointing to Megan and Ryan as well

“There was evidence against Delko, Adele”, Megan said as if lecturing a child. “And we still don’t know if he was…”. She stopped when Sevilla stepped toward her threateningly. Despite her diminutive size no one was stupid enough to bet against the Latina

“Eric Delko is a honorable man who cared about and loved Speedle. Get your filthy mind out of the gutter”, she added when Megan looked involuntarily disgusted. “Their friendship was pure but you… you with your judgemental nature couldn’t see it. Not that I expected much. But you” - she suddenly rounded on Calleigh. “Horatio handpicked you. Everyone here knows the story of how he hired you and he was so proud of you. He thought you were his best. He even placed you above Speedle”. Calleigh wasn’t crying, she was too strong for that but her distress was plain. “And you let him down. The minute you sent Eric to prison on a bogus charge…”

“Bogus charge. He broke my jaw”, Ryan said

“Enough”, Megan snapped. “You have no right to speak to my CSIs this way Detective”

“You’re right. I don’t”, Adele said. “You know what else I know. I know I don’t want to work with a team like yours who’ll stab one of their own in the back. I held my tongue all these days cos there was no proof but now… I’m moving to the night shift Donner and I hope to never see any of you again”. She wasn’t the only one walking out of the breakroom looking murderous

“She’s right”, Calleigh said when it was only the CSIs

“Calleigh you can’t be serious. I mean… Delko… Speedle’s lawyer said he would benefit from…”

“Eric was heartbroken Megan. I should’ve seen it”, Calleigh interrupted her

“So what it’s ok for him to hit me”, Ryan protested

“You pushed him Ryan. I was… I stood by and watched while you both… and not just the two of you but Aaron, Sam, Boa Vista… all of you pushed him. All the time”

“I never… I never did… I didn’t hurt him”

“Yes you did Wolfe. You questioned Speedle’s work ethic. You took credit for Eric’s collars and he… he took all of that. But you must have done something that day…”

“Calleigh. You’re upset I get it”, Megan tried placating her. “But we can’t accuse each other of…”

Calleigh’s stare at her was pointed and she stopped. “I’ll be in ballistics”

“Keep your mouth shut Ryan”, Megan ordered an upset Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never hated any of the main characters from the first two seasons in CSI Miami - aka anyone not named Ryan, Natalia or Walter - but I need a bad guy for the story so... I'm not sure who likes Megan Donner but if she has fans then sorry guys
> 
> On a completely unrelated note I was surprised to see Mike the patrol cop in Season 10 episode 1 of CSI Miami but somehow I've never heard him say a word


End file.
